


i dont love you, but im lying

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, Confession, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: um this is a komahina fic based off of the song jenny- studio killers.this is my first komahina fic so please be nice
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	i dont love you, but im lying

"hinata-kun, you are my best friend." nagito shouted at the Burnett. his face was lit pink and his eyes holding in tears.

"i- uh. nagito you are my best friend too, but are you OK?" hajime spoke confused as ever (why is he so blunt?).

"i-um-... sorry im going to go to my cabin now-!" nagito ran back to the cabins as fast as he could leaving the shorter one behind.

he ran passed every one and made it into his cabin forgetting to lock his door behind him. he felt so stupid for running away. he loved hajime a lot he just didn't know how to say it. 'What should i tell him, i love you? no to plain, uggg this is to hard!!'. tears started to run down his face and he leaned down the wall to the floor. the tears spilled fast down his ivory skinned cheek,he choked and hicked on his tears leaving him a mess.

"w-why cant he just figure it out!!" he screamed before he heard a familiar voice.

"who, figure out what?" he said with a perplexed face.

he forgot to lock his door. hajime came to see if he was ok and he forgot to lock his door. 'im such a loser' nagito thought to himself. 

"Oh- it was nothing." nagito said while covering the bottom part of his face with the hood of his jacket. hajime closed the door and locked it this time. he walked over and sat next to nagito putting a hand on the others shoulder to comfort them. 

"nagito are you ok?" he said in a calming voice.

"i want to ruin our friendship.." said nagito tears flowing out of his eyes as he looked the other boy in the eyes.

"Nagito? what do you mean?" hajime yelped at the ivory colored boy.

"hinata-kun-, we should be lovers instead. but dont think of me that way." 

hajime was frozen in place as nagito wiped his tears with his sleeves and anxiously smiled at the shorter boy. nagito started to get up but he was pulled back down by hajime.

"hmm?-" nagito was cut off with a kiss, not just a kiss his first kiss. it was warm and soft, their lips collided over and over again as if it were an endless loop, no they just didn't know when and how to stop. nagito was feeling so intoxicate from the kisses that he thought he was going to pass out from it. hajime pulled away . nagito felt loopy and dizzy. the butterflies in his stomach were swirling around. he smiled at the other knowing that the love wasn't one sided.

**Author's Note:**

> um i hope you liked this but i have had the song jenny stuck in my head for a few weeks and i just needed to get a account on here.


End file.
